halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eaite'Oodat
User talk:Eaite'Oodat/Archive 1 AvS :A while ago, I read some of you+subtank's Aliens Vs Spartan 110. I heard from 7ank that it had been cut short? I like the idea, and think it has potential to come back. :Right now, I have an RP going about an ODST recon team looking for survivors on the glassed over Sigma Octanus IV. It takes place about six months before the UNSC Heavens Gate goes missing. I'd propose something like an RP, or story written with the creative talents of yourself, Subtank, me, and two of the ODSTs in my RP, Users Ogre Sword and Spartan G-117. Tell me if it interests you at all. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 20:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Flood of Information :Good to hear from you. :I've got G-117 in for the project, and I'm sure Ogre Sword will jump once he hears of it. (A Spartan I created based on him has a wrist knife like a Republic Commando, He'd be excited about dueling a Predator with it.) Not sure how to do it though, as an RP or a collaberative story with five people. :The only one I haven't had a response from is Subtank. A while ago, she deleted the old AvS files, probably because they were unused. A slight setback, but no matter. From what I read, S-110 never actually got into the fight with the aliens. That can be changed. And ODST Team Kilroy will be there to back him up. :Possibly throw in my S2-Beta Ion Team and G-117s S-3 Headhunters. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 17:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Decisions, decisions :I'm starting a page for the AvS revival. Those interested in the project will probably use the talk page to see how we'll get this started. But first, a name is needed. Stay with Aliens vs. Spartan? AvPvS? Story of the Heavens Gate? Get back to me. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 04:11, February 1, 2010 (UTC) My Tribulation :I just want to make sure I don't make a name that will be looked back on as cheesy or something. I've looked to the AvP wiki for inspiration, and thought about Halo: The Hunt as a possibility, because of the Predator culture. Rite of Passage is another, and so is Worthy Foe. I've just got too much time and too many thoughts for my own good . . . :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 20:40, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Halo: AvS: A Worthy Foe :And so it begins . . . and already caused quite the stir! :Go here! :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 03:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Reference :Do you have any stories or other material about or including S-110? :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 02:52, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Still working pre-production :If you could give me a bit of a description of who Jeffrey Reyes-110 is, it would be helpful. Namely, *a nickname (Jeff, Jeffrey), the name everyone refers to him by other than 110. Or it could just be everyone calls him 110. *Also, weapons you'd like him to have on the operation. Keep it somewhat light, at most three not counting dual wields. *And something of his personality beyond what is on the character page. Something I have to go off of for the character's interactions. :Much appreciated, :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 21:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) 110 :Because its been a while since he was created, do you want S-110 in his ODST armor rig, classic Mjolnir, or a new set. I can do screenshots, so if I add pictures, I want to be sure. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 22:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Copy that Striking up conversation :Alright, I've been wanting to try this method of writing for a while now. To keep the characters straight, you will 'voice' your character. That is, I'll give you the lines of other characters, the situation, and you put in the words of your character. For this instance, Jeffrey-110 and Sepia-b13 are alone, trying to find the medical bay. The concepts behind the dialogue are that Jeffrey treats Sepia like a rookie because she is a Spartan II Beta. The Betas were created as an expiriment into low-cost Spartans with no real purpose in mind, and for this, they are looked down on by other Spartans. :I'll type Sepia's lines, you give Jeffrey's responses. Write it here on your talk page, so it's all in one place. That Damn Sniper, sniping. 22:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Jeffrey and Sepia raised their weapons as the next door slid open. The hallway was dark as every other, long and silent. :"I've got point, just don't toast me with that thing." Jeffrey said, moving first with his shotgun readied and eyeing Sepia's casual grasp on her flamethrower. :"I know how to handle myself." Sepia replied with a hint of indignation. :"Sorry, just never worked with one of you guys before." Jeff commented calmly, and kept a safe distance from his teammate. :"Fine, just don't pull rank too often, S-2." She said bitterly, sweeping the six o'clock. :Jeff calmly walked down the corridor, and stopped talking trying not to cause any more discomfort with Sephia. :After a moment, Sepia seemed to give way a little. "Sorry. It's just that most Spartans don't really give us a chance, the S-2 Betas as a whole." :"I don't tend to work with many other spartans usually I work with ODSTs or marines. To me your a spartan you were forced into the program just like me I assume." replied Jeff. :Sepia chuckled grimly. "Abducted at six, put on the front lines at fourteen. I didn't really have all that much choice in the matter, no. They send us to die without a second thought, like soldiers with no paperwork to fill out after death. I'm not so sure they're worth serving." :"I hate the UNSC but I will atleast help end this war, but when it's over i am going to go and retire someplace far far away. Weither the UNSC wants me too or not." Jeff casually said. Sepia accepted this, and the two continued toward the medical bay. One more time :Jeffrey’s grip on his shotgun tightened, leaving dents in the metal. He looked down at the bending weapon, angry and sorrowful with how close they were. That’s when he had the idea. :“Odin, the Heaven’s Gate never had any enemy contact on its patrol.” :The AI cocked its head. “Your point being . . ?” :Jeffrey smiled under his helmet. “My point being, the ship still has a full complement of Archer missiles and nuclear warheads. Can you override the locks and prime the missiles? Not to mention the nukes.” :Odin’s hologram straightened and raised his spear. “In progress, Spartan-110. Done.” :His grin widened. “Now, put this ship on a crash-course. Bring it down to Diana’s surface. It’ll be one fiery helluva big bang.” Odin nodded, and he pulled out the chip. “Good. Let’s get going.” He spun around and was halfway across the bridge when the door opened. :The muscular Predator Aaglas’Va stood framed in the doorway with wristblades extended, face contorted with rage. His jaws opened in a roar, and Viper ran at the Spartan with the weapons ready. As viper ran towards Jefferey, the spartan blocked viper's blades with his shotgun. Viper's blades cut the gun in two. Jefferey then used a piece of the broken shotgun as a club to hit Viper. :The Predator spun from the blow, then turned to face him again, snarling. He leaped forward again, swinging his right blades upwards toward Jeffrey's side. :Jeffery pulled out his combat knife and blocked the predator's attack. He quickly kneed the alien in the gut. :The Mjolnir plate connected with hard muscle over Vipers abdomen. He growled slightly, warriors discipline hardening him. Viper pulled back and then swung an arm, throwing Jeffrey back, but the blades glanced off his armor leaving little more than two cuts into the breastplate. :Jeffery quickly recovered and swung his knife towards viper's throat. :Viper caught the knife against his own blades on one arm, and reached his other hand to push Jeffrey back against a console, pinning him down. The Mjolnir suit strained, even without any armor this alien was stronger than a Brute. It hissed at his visor, jaws extended. Without warning, a blue light flashed from the AI, momentarily distracting the Predator, and giving Jeffrey a chance to strike. :Jeffery then headbutted the Alien. It damaged his helmet but it hurt the creature. Jeffery shoved his knife into the Vipers chest. :Viper turned back and looked down at the wound, seeping phosphorescent blood. It growled at Jeffrey a last time before Jeffrey pulled out the knife, and swiftly slashed its neck. The Predator fell back with a hard thump on the deck, a sigh escaping its jaws.